memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galor class
Galor-class cruisers were the primary class of warship used by the Cardassian military during the latter half of the 24th century. Technical Data Design The Galor-class shared the same basic superstructure as their counterparts, but were used far more frequently by the Cardassian military. ( ) Commonly referred to as "warships" or "war vessels", this class was also designated by the Cardassians and the Maquis as "cruisers". The Federation Alliance was also known to classify them as "destroyers." ( ; ; ) During the late 2360s, these warships had three sub-classes, with the Galor-class, Type-3 being considered to be "top of the line." ( ) During the Dominion War, these vessels were classified by Starfleet as "destroyers", in relation to their Dominion counterparts. ( ) Tactical systems The arsenals of Galor-class warships vary, though typically they are armed with numerous weapon systems. On screen, the starships spiral-wave disruptor mounts on their hull are pyramidal and conial in shape. On the "head" of the ship, there are two heavy spiral-wave disruptor mounts on both left and right sides, and a small light spiral wave disruptor mounted ontop of the bridge. The wings had 5 smaller pyramidal mounts on each side, totalling 10 medium spiral-wave disruptor batteries. On top of the engineering section of the hull, there are two tiny spiral-wave diruptor mini guns and two slightly larger light spiral-wave disruptors defending the housing for the warp core. On the tail, there are two heavy spiral-wave disruptors, one dorsal, ontop of the "fork" (that possibly houses a "mega" spiral-wave disruptor that is discharged from the dish within the fork, and then directed by the prongs near the end of the fork - no references available to support this theory), and one ventral. This adds up to a total of 19–20 spiral-wave disruptor weapon systems on board the Galor. It is assumed from on screen captures that the light spiral-wave disruptors and the mini guns are for close proximity, anti-fighter, and possibly anti-torpedo defense purposes only. ( ; ; ). The deflector array are also fitted with two torpedo launchers, a "Galor" class phaser bank, and a pulse disruptor cannon on limited vessels. Although the Galor-class vessels were decidedly inferior to the Federation's starships, they proved to be very effective against and other older Federation starships. ( ; ) These ships were often seen operating in squadrons of three, possibly to make up for their tactical weaknesses compared to contemporary warships of other interstellar powers. In 2369, Captain Edward Jellico ordered a fleet of Galor-class starships to leave the McAllister C-5 Nebula one-by-one, ejecting their primary phaser coils. ( ) In 2370, Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone modified Cardassian shuttles, which they equipped with ''Galor''-class phaser banks to protect their colonial interests. ( ) File:Galor class, weapons pulse, forward.jpg|Forward weapons pulse File:Galor class, weapons array, forward.jpg|Forward weapons array File:Galor class, weapons array, mid-dorsal.jpg|Dorsal weapons array File:Galor class, weapons array, bridge and aft dorsal.jpg|Bridge and aft dorsal weapons arrays The Galor-class was also utilized in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance where they were described by Intendant as being "quick and powerful". These vessels, however, were not without their weaknesses, specifically, their targeting systems could be easily fooled. ( ) Subsystems In 2367, the Cardassian warships lacked the ability to read Federation starships transponder codes, while the latter had that ability. The Cardassians were granted this ability when Captain Picard gave Gul Macet the Federation's codes to track the . Federation starships also had superior terminal interface systems. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named: * Aldara * Kraxon * Prakesh * Reklar * Trager * Vetar ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Galor class starships|Unnamed Galor-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (LCARS display) ** ** ** ** * ** ** Background The Galor first appeared in "The Wounded", and was first identified by name in "Ensign Ro". It is possible that the generic references made in later seasons to Cardassian warships, Cardassian battle cruisers and Cardassian destroyers were made in reference to the Galor-class starship. It is, however, as equally likely that those references were made with regards to the Keldon or yet unseen class of warship. While there were never any specific references to the maximum speed of a Galor-class, an observation can be made in , where the warship Kraxon chased the , which was traveling at warp 8 towards the Orias system. The display graphic featuring the pursuit depicted an even match, however, based on the events in the episode, the Kraxon was not moving fast enough to catch the Defiant before it reached its destination. Size Brandon MacDougall posted the real-world length of the LightWave model he built for the sixth and seventh seasons of DS9: "I loaded the 3D model up and she's around 368m feet. I would've checked with Rick Sternbach at one time regarding the size when laying it out." A camera test model from an auction contains a handwritten note: "Cardassian 1200 ft meters". http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/9625 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes noted that the "Galor is about 1200 ft." http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/86317452fb689f5a When asked whether he had a definitive size, Rick Sternbach replied: Definitive? Not really, but I can try to make a guess. I pegged it at ~371m in the DS9TM, and just now measuring a reduced xerox of my starboard elevation ortho (and assuming a humanoid-comfortable deck height of ~3.8m), I get 379.6m, not far off from what I thought for the book. Will there ever be an authoritative figure? Probably not, but the number I get could be considered "original intent," ... A couple of sources imply that the Galor was intended to be approximately 3/4 as long as the Enterprise-D. An article in the magazine Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models #16 states that the Galor miniature was in scale with the four-foot miniature of the Enterprise-D. http://groups.google.com/group/rec.models.scale/msg/b9e9baa8566954a0 Ed Miarecki also recalled such a consensus between him and Rick Sternbach. If so, the overall length can be estimated at (~37 inches / ~49.25 inches) * 2108 feet = ~1580 feet (~480 meters). Larry Nemecek likewise wrote that "Rick Sternbach's original length was 1,587 ft, or @ 3/4 the length of the Galaxy-class." http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.startrek.tech/msg/403b03852d5e5e2b Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Galor-class attack cruiser, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Cardassia Prime Orbital Three Assembly Facility * Type: Medium Cruiser * Accommodation: 300 plus flight crew and troops * Power Plant: One and possibly two M/A warp systems; three or more impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 371.88 meters; beam, 192.33 meters; height, 59 meters * Mass: 1,678,000 metric tons (est.) * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) * Armament: Eight or more spiral-wave disruptors; one large aft disruptor wave cannon; possibly other weapons External links * * : a comprehensive look at the various appearances of the Galor class bridge de:Galor-Klasse es:Clase Galor ja:ガロア級 nl:Galor klasse Category:Cardassian starship classes